duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Retroactive Renown Stories
Renown stories are the flavor-text added to character sheets to remind players and staff what the character accomplished. They're used pirmarily by the Garou for ranks but any member of the Nation can have them-- and if players of mages and changelings want to add in their own, they're allowed. Its simply only *REQUIRED* of shifter characters for the purpose of rank and reputation. Retroactive renown stories ((from before 8/11) don't have to be more than 1-3 sentences, just to give a general sense of the major event or events for which the character is now renowned that happened in a given month. They can include events that were off-paneled or brushed over as well as histocial renown from what the character accomplished either on paper or in another RP room. The purpose of the retroactive renown stories are for story continuity and to help establish what characters accomplished in the past. Players are allowed to figure out their own retroactive renown using the following formula. Take the starting renown of your rank/auspice + extra renown if character was established to have been at that rank ((see Character Tiers )) + 1-2 postive renown - 1-2 negative renown for every month character has been active ((earned at least 4 xp)) since October 2010. Everything doesn't have to be perfect. Refer to archived logs and events & news threads for help. This should give characters a base line for the renown system. All characters who used plot objective XP (1-2) for the Vox climax can take 1-2 glory. All characters who participated in the Beltaine bonfire event can take 1 wisdom. Here is an example of retroactive renown from a character created at the start of February 2010 for Twilight Cities. Some of it happened in TC, some of it is covered in backstory for the transition period, the rest are events that happened since Dusk went into play-test. The character is Tony "Strength-of-Grace", a fostern Shadow Lord ahroun and Den-Father at Redemption. He is an active character who is typically in 1-2 scenes a week and frequently involved in diced combat. Tony Veluchi's Renown Stories 12/09 : First Change on night of 12/28 during Spiral Attack on family, protected mother and younger brother during assault and went with father's pack to hunt Spirals same night. Had Rite of Passage into Tribe. (1 glory) 1/10: Went to California, swearing oath to Austere Howl and participating in pack formation of Grail & Grove at end of month. (1 honor) 2/10: Came to California with G&G and kinfolk, establishing self at RR and beginning training there. Fought banes in Northern bawn (1 glory) 3/10: First sept mission: to help nuwisha being harassed by a tainted pumonca. Packmate died in avalanche caused by pumonca. Found and slew him. (1 glory) 4/10: Moved from hostility to real friendship and affinity with both Byron & Alex, breaking off relationship with a will-worker named Andrew Dresmond out of duty to pack and sept. (1 honor) 5/10: Participated in hunting vampires with Shadow Lords throughout Denver. (1 glory) 6/10: Saved a Fenrir kinfolk who was frenzied by the cub Jacob, brought Jacob out of frenzy without harm to anyone by racing him around caern and then helped the Den-Mother train Jacob and ensured new protocols regarding kinfolk approaching cubs were implemented and enforced (1 wisdom). 7/10: Went with pack to New Orleans to serve as part of Mile High's contribution to the Wyrm's Cry War (1 glory) 8/10: Saved the life of a kinfolk sorceress who was knocked off a boat while healing Garou in the middle of major assault. Fought numerous banes and formor as part of Wyrm's Cry War. (1 glory) 9/10: Participated in the final assault of Wyrm's Cry War in a manner that led to him not only gaining renown but being seen as worthy of the rank of fostern. (1 glory, 1 wisdom) {{ total Glory at time of rank reward: 7 Glory, 2 Honor, 2 Wisdom ]] 10/10: Traveled back to New Orleans ala the Dreaming with Alex Alaric, having an epic adventure along the way and bursting into Denver in hispo with Baron Nafian riding him straight into Hearthsong ( 1 glory ) 11/10: became an official guardian at Redemption's Road, moving on-site and fulfilling his duties with distinction. (1 honor) 12/10: helped find and protect kinfolk; captured the Adhene in a physical confrontation at his mother's house and took it to Alex. (1 glory) 1/11: fought and defeated The Blue Horse and several bsd kinfolk with Orion and Dominick (1 glory) 2/11: Participated in the slaying of several BSD and kinfolk, including the female Spiral who had raped Illyana Norvosky. (1 glory) 3/11: Led war party that successfully found and killed the vampiric sniper that killed both Joceliyn Grey & Honey Holds-the-Hearth ( 1 glory) 4/11: Following the death of Arkin Cole, took responsibility for Alina Thomas, helping her through the rest of her pregnancy and keeping her from losing her baby but the manner which he broke up with Virginia Leykova brought some family and deeper sept conflict. Exonerated of any wrongful actions during war party following an inquest by Matt Scouts-The-Just-Path ( -1 honor, +1 honor) 5/11: no renown lost or gained. 6/11: participated in the raid on Indrus Mawr and the slaying of the Master Vampire of Denver with both his pack and several other Fera (1 glory) 7/11: Became the new Den-Father at Redemption's Road with Alina Thomas as Den-Mother, taking responsibility for teaching Sabia and learning a great deal of lore about the Bastet (1 honor, 1 wisdom) -- Special Event: -- participated in the VotD special event (2 glory) 8/11:(( will be added during last week of the month, based on scenes played in August)) return to Renown return to Werewolf Main Page Category:Rules Category:Werewolf Category:House Rules Category:Renown